Alternate Universe
by marauderslily
Summary: Been updated and brand new. New universe for Harry. Who is the real Hermione Granger? And just what does it take to survive? And a HUGE thanks to my Beta Reader, mordechaimalachai! This story is now half hers!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Somewhere outside of Surrey, a girl with long auburn hair stood in the middle of the street, looking at the house that stood in front of her. Her piercing hazel eyes looked up the street as someone came walking up it. The wind was blowing and her robes were blowing with the wind.

"My dear girl, why do you stare at this house?" came a voice.

The girl gasped and turned around. Long silver robes hung from an old wise looking man. His silver beard blew with the wind. His spectacles were moon-shaped, with amazing blue eyes behind them.

"Professor, I didn't intend on you being here," the girl stated.

The old professor chuckled at the young girl.

"Rose, my dear, I am everywhere you are, no matter the time or day."

It was true. No matter how far Rose went, he always found her. There was no doubt in this man's life or in hers. She looked at him, her eyes beginning to tear.

"I always wished to meet him," Rose started. "Mother and Father told me a lot of things about him. How he died and I survived. But I couldn't bring myself to want to talk to him. I mean, I couldn't ever talk to him. Professor Dumbledore, why was it him and not me?" Rose asked.

Professor Dumbledore: that was the man's name. It slipped off the tongue like sugar. Professor Dumbledore took his glasses off and began to clean them on his robes.

"Miss Evans, we both know the answer you seek. But staring at this house in particular will not give you the answer," Dumbledore said.

Rose took a napkin out of her pocket and blew her nose. This house, the name, everything was just a memory to her. She didn't remember anything from that night. Green light and screaming was all she ever heard or saw. It was like a dream that turned to a nightmare.

"Sir, when will I meet him?" Rose asked, clearing her eyes.

Dumbledore looked down at Rose and smiled. "One of these days, both of you will meet. One of these days, your dreams, your memories, and everything you know, will not exist. One day, you won't remember anything," Dumbledore said.

_What could he mean?_ The thought ran through Rose's head. _What was Professor Dumbledore talking about? One day everything will be lost?_

"Sir, I'm afraid I don't understand," Rose said. Dumbledore put his glasses back on and looked at Rose once more.

"When the time comes, you will understand," Dumbledore said, and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Other Side

Harry Potter lay on his bed at the Dursley's. It was a hot summer's day in the middle of August. His birthday had come and passed. He was now a legal wizard and could use magic without getting in trouble. He looked at Hedwig's cage, which was empty as normal.

_How long can one bird possibly be gone? Could she not find Remus? _Harry wondered.

Harry got up from his bed and walked downstairs. Petunia Dursley was in the kitchen making some lunch, Vernon Dursley was reading the daily paper, and Dudley Dursley was nowhere seen.

This was the normal Dursley household. Everyone was at their normal spots and Dudley was never home. Harry didn't expect anything more or less from his so called relatives. He grabbed his wand as he walked into the kitchen.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, I'm going out," Harry said.

Vernon looked up from his paper. His mustache had gotten thicker and looked bushier than ever. Some days you could find food stuck in it; sometimes you could see it was never trimmed.

"You're going nowhere, boy. You're going to help your Aunt make lunch for Dudders and me," Vernon said.

Harry pointed his wand at Vernon. Today was a bad day to tell Harry he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm going and that's that. And no one is stopping me," Harry snarled. Vernon chuckled.

"You'll be chucked out of that school of yours. You know you're not aloud to do freak stuff here. And don't point that-that thing at me," Vernon said, his voice trembling.

Aunt Petunia turned in time to see Harry's wand pointed at Vernon. She shrieked and dropped the pan that held their lunch.

"Harry, put that away. No need to start threatening us," Petunia said, choking on her voice.

Harry didn't look back once and took off out of the kitchen. He packed everything in his trunk and looked around to make sure that he wasn't forgetting anything. He muttered a quick Shrinking Charm and put his shrunken trunk in his pocket. Harry grabbed his broom and walked downstairs, his wand in his back pocket.

Vernon stood at the bottom of the stairs, his arms crossed on his chest.

"You heard me; you're not leaving this house," Vernon stated.

Harry whipped his wand out and muttered, "Stupefy." Vernon fell to the ground and Petunia came running into the living room. She fell to her knees and began to pant over Vernon.

"What did you do?" Petunia asked. Harry turned around as he made it to the door.

"He got what he deserved," Harry said, and he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Harry walked out to the curb and stuck his wand arm out. There was a big bang and a purple double-decker bus appeared in front of him. The doors opened as the bus came to a stop.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. I'm Stan and I'll be your conductor this evening," said a man as he walked out of the bus. "What can I do for you?" Stan asked, looking at Harry.

"Can you take me somewhere?" Harry asked.

"'Ow far is this somewhere?" Stan asked, and then stopped. "You're-you're Harry Potter," Stan said.

"I see they let you go. I mean, you're not in Azkaban," Harry stated.

"Come on, free trip for you. Where to?" Stan asked.

"Godric's Hollow." Harry replied, and sat down in the front bed.

"You 'eard 'im, Ern. Godric's 'Ollow," Stan said.

About ten minutes later, the Knight Bus came to a stop. Stan bid Harry good-bye, and he got off. Looking around at the street before him, Harry noticed that many of the houses that stood there looked cleaned and in use. He got his wand out and laid it in his right palm. "Point Me," Harry whispered.

The wand pointed straight and Harry began to follow it. He passed a house that had shattered windows in it and the painting was melted away. Then, at the end of the street, he came to a stop. A gray house was standing there. It was two stories, and all the windows were busted out and the front door was hanging from its hinges.

Harry walked up to the house, passing through the police paper saying 'Do Not Enter'. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. Maybe someone would remember what happened seventeen years ago. He looked at the house next door. It had a light on in the inside.

"I wonder," Harry whispered.

He stepped back under the tape and walked through the cut grass on the next lawn. Harry walked up to the door and knocked on it, stuffing his wand away quickly.

Slowly, the door opened and revealed an elderly woman's face. Her dark pale eyes stared at him.

"May I help you?" came her soft voice.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could answer a few questions, maybe," Harry stated.

The door opened farther, revealing the lady's nightwear. She had silvery hair that was longer than Hermione's and had a tint of bushiness to it.

"Please, come in, dear. You'll catch a cold standing out there," the woman said.

Harry stepped through the doorframe and into the house. He stood there, waiting for her to say where she wanted him to go. She shut the door.

"Please, have a seat," the woman said, taking a seat in her own chair.

Harry sat down on the sofa across from the chair the woman sat in. The elderly woman scanned Harry up and down.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"I'm Harry Potter, ma'am," Harry replied.

The woman gasped. "But-you're dead, aren't you?" the woman asked.

"No, ma'am," Harry said.

A girl came running into the room at that moment. She didn't look any older than nine or ten. She had long, bushy brown hair and piercing eyes.

"Ma'am, may I ask if you're related to a Hermione Granger?" Harry asked. The woman grabbed the girl and sat her on her lap.

"No, I've never heard of this Hermione person. Might you have a picture of her on you?" the woman asked.

"No ma'am. I'm afraid I do not," Harry replied.

The woman looked at the girl, as if wondering whether or not to believe Harry.

"I'm Lorreta. Lorreta Young," Lorreta said, introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you," Harry greeted back.

"Tell me, what are you doing in this neighborhood, Harry?"

Lorreta asked.

"I'm here-" Harry stopped and gulped. "I'm here to find out about my parents," Harry finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Story

Lorreta gave Harry a serious look. She remembered his parents well, and it was unfortunate that they died.

"Harry, it's a terrible story to tell," Lorreta started.

"Well, I need to hear it, if I may," Harry said.

"Can I offer you some tea before we begin?" Lorreta asked.

"That would be lovely," Harry replied. Lorreta looked at the little girl.

"Maggie, could you go get Mr. Potter and I a tray of tea, please?" Lorreta asked. The girl named

Maggie nodded.

Harry watched as Maggie stared back at Harry and then bounced away into the kitchen. Harry looked back at Lorreta.

"Is she your granddaughter?" Harry asked. Lorreta nodded.

"Her father died on the night you were a year old," Lorreta said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Harry said sincerely. "How old is she, if I may ask?"

"She'll be eleven soon," Lorreta said.

_And to think that I thought she was younger than that. I guess looks can be deceiving in this case, _Harry thought.

"Her father, he was young then?" Harry asked. Lorreta gave Harry a weak smile, as Maggie returned with the tray and tea.

"Why are you asking me all your questions?" Lorreta asked.

"Because-because-"

Harry didn't have an answer to give Lorreta. Was it because he was afraid for her? Was it because maybe the girl's parents were both alive and maybe wizards? No, it was because he needed information.

"Because, Mrs. Young-" Lorreta cut him off.

"It's Miss. Young now, Mr. Potter." Lorreta corrected him.

"Sorry, Miss Young," Harry said. "It's because I need answers. I'm not trying to pry in your business; I'm trying to figure out my past."

"Harry dear, drink some of your tea. Then, I'll tell you the story," Lorreta said, trying not to bribe Harry.

Harry put the sugar in his tea and began to sip it. It wasn't anything like Mrs. Figg's or Mrs. Weasley's, but it would suit his thirst while he was here. Lorreta looked at him.

"About seventeen years ago, this used to be a cheerful neighborhood. I even remember the day James and Lily Potter moved into the house next door."

_**Flashback**_

_Lorreta raced out of the door of her house to greet the new neighbors. She had a tray of cookies in her hands. _

_A woman with long auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes looked at Lorreta as she came running up to her. _

_"Welcome, Miss. Please, have a cookie," Lorreta said, holding the cookies out. The woman smiled and took a cookie. _

_"Hullo to you, too, new neighbor," The woman said, and took a bite. _

_"Oh, you have a little tyke on the way?" Lorreta asked, looking at the woman's bulging belly._

_"Why yes. I'm due in four months." The woman smiled. _

_"Congratulations. Is that your boyfriend over there?" Lorreta asked, pointing at a handsome young man who was hauling things into the new house. _

_The woman chuckled. "No, that's my husband." _

_Lorreta gasped. "Your husband? My dear girl, you can't be any older than eighteen." _

_The woman gave a little giggle. "I'm Lily. Lily Potter; and thanks, but I'm really twenty." _

_"No way! You don't even look it," Lorreta exclaimed. _

_"I know. I've been told that. Here, I want you to meet my husband. James, come over here a _

_minute," Lily called over at the man._

_The young man ran over to his wife and gathered her in his arms. _

_"You wanted something, my Lily Flower?" James asked. _

_"Meet our new neighbor, Lorreta," Lily said, introducing them to one another. _

_"Pleasure to meet you, Lorreta," James said, offering a hand. Lorreta shook it. _

_"Nice to meet you too," Lorreta said. _

_"All right. Thanks for the introduction, but there are more things to carry in. Pleasure meeting you again, Lorreta," James said, nodding his head and taking off. _

_"You can call me Reta if you'd like," Lorreta called to him. James raised his hand and nodded._

_**End of Flashback**_

"And that was the day your parents moved in," Lorreta said, returning to the present. "Your mother was beautiful with that long hair of hers. I see you inherited your father's. He definitely couldn't find anything to get it down. I tried to convince him plenty of times to use woman's gel, but he wouldn't."

"My father, was he...happy with my mum?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they were so happy. And then when you were born...Oh boy, do I remember it like yesterday," Lorreta said.

_**Flashback**_

_"Can you believe it? After nine months, it turns out the little thing that was in there was really a boy." Lily chuckled. _

_"Well, you were pretty big. And there's no way he could've been a girl," Lorreta said. Two day old Harry was nursing in Lily's arms. _

_"The doctor said he was healthy. He's going to be just like his father." Lily smiled, looking at Harry._

_"'Course he's going to be like his ol' Pops. If it wasn't for me, he'd have the hair you have, Lils," James said, walking into the living room. _

_"Well, you've gone and cursed him with your hair. It's a wonder he doesn't have your vision and my eyes," Lily said. _

_James took a seat next to his wife. "He's only a couple days old. Don't start cursing him now," James stated, and kissed Lily flat on the lips._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Wow." Harry was awed.

"Yes, sir," Lorreta said. "They really loved each other. Your mother had the biggest party I've ever been to. She had everything perfect when you were born. Your room, it was everything a little boy could wish for."

"Could you describe the day of my first birthday?" Harry asked.

"Another one I wouldn't forget. My son and daughter-in-law were invited to that."

_**Flashback**_

_"Lorreta, Joyce, and David, how nice of you to come!" Lily exclaimed, opening the door. "Come in, come in." Lorreta looked at Lily. _

_"Are you gaining weight, my dear?" Lorreta asked. Lily gave a little secret smile._

_"Only six months. Can you believe it?" Lily replied. _

_"Six months? Did you tell James yet?" Lorreta asked. "I mean, he has to have noticed by now." _

_Lily looked back at her husband and his friends. They were partying and joking around._

_"Not yet. I don't want him knowing quiet yet. I'm going to wait to tell him until October," Lily said. _

_"But Lily, however are you going to hide it?" Joyce asked, standing there with them. "I mean, you're bound to be due in October anyways." _

_"I have my ways." Lily smirked. _

_"You're evil, woman." Joyce joked. _

_"I know." Lily said. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"My mum, she was pregnant when I was one?" Harry asked.

"She was still young. That was the night Maggie's father died." Lorreta whispered, as Maggie sat on the floor, reading a book.

_**Flashback**_

_The lights went out and the windows flew open. Lorreta looked around at Lily, who was standing next to her. _

_"Give me the child, Potters." echoed a voice. Lorreta watched as Lily ran and scooped Harry in her arms, running back to Lorreta's side. _

_"You'll have to fight me!" James shouted. _

_Someone crashed through the sunroof window. The person had long black robes on and a white mask on his face. He turned to Lily, who was clutching her child._

_"Give me the baby." the person said, in a deep voice. _

_"Leave her alone." David said, stepping in front of Lily. Lily tried to push him aside. _

_"You silly muggle. Stand aside." the person said. James ran up to the person from behind and went to hit the cloaked person, but was knocked back. _

_"James!" Lily shouted. _

_A person with long black hair ran to James' side and picked him up. He gave Lily an OK sign and grabbed a stick out of his pocket, ready to put it to use. But before he could, David took action._

_"Leave them alone," David repeated. _

_"Avada--" the person started. _

_"NO!" Lily shouted. _

_"Kedrava!" A green light flew from the other person's stick and hit David smack in the chest. Joyce screamed and Lily cried. _

_"Stupefy!" shouted a voice from across the room. A red spell hit the cloaked figure and it fell to the ground. Lorreta knelt next to David and Joyce. _

_"David, answer me. David?" Lorreta said, slapping his face back and forth. But he didn't answer._

_**End of Flashback**_

"And that's how he died. Someone with a stick and green light killed him," Lorreta said. Harry bowed his head.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said.

"Muggle. That word. Have you ever heard of it?" Lorreta asked.

Harry had a lot of secrets, and being a wizard in a muggle's home was hard. He had lived with the Dursley's and grew in fear of anything that was "magical" was discussed.

"Muggle? No, I've never heard of it." Harry stated. _Phew, close one. _Harry thought. Lorreta sighed.

"My sister, she was a witch," Lorreta whispered. Harry looked up at her.

"Your sister?" Harry asked. Lorreta nodded.

"Yes. Muggle didn't sound familiar back then, but it seems to come back to me now," Lorreta stated.

"Then it wouldn't frighten you if I got my wand out?" Harry asked, pulling his wand from his back pocket.

Lorreta gasped. "You're-you're one of them," Lorreta said, her voice trembling. Harry put it back in his pocket.

"No, I'm not. I'm one of the good guys." Harry said, trying to convince her. Lorreta looked at Maggie.

"Maggie, go to the other room please." Lorreta said. Maggie nodded and toddled away.

"Stay right where you are. I'm calling the police," Lorreta said, and got up from her chair.

_Great, I try to convince her of something and she gets muggle police involved, _Harry thought.

"Wait, I can explain, if you finish your story," Harry offered. Lorreta looked back at Harry.

"What do you mean?" Lorreta questioned.

"Please, finish your story, and I'll leave you and your granddaughter alone," Harry pleaded.

Lorreta looked at the phone and then took a seat. She put the phone on the table next to her chair. After all, she couldn't turn him down now.

"Fine," Lorreta sighed, and took her seat.

"Tell me about the night of October of 1981," Harry said.

_**Flashback**_

_Lorreta looked out her window as a cloaked person walked up the Potter's lawn. There was a fat man standing out by the curb. Joyce came into the room. _

_"I just called police, Lorreta. They're on their way," Joyce said. Lorreta nodded. _

_"I don't think this has anything to do with us or the police," Lorreta said, her eyes watching the cloaked person. _

_Suddenly, the door opened and James was revealed. Lorreta wanted so bad to run out there and say something, but right now, it wasn't her fight. Lorreta watched as the green light hit James on the chest and the cloaked person walked through into the house. Quietly, Lorreta opened her front door. _

_"Lorreta, don't," Joyce begged. Lorreta didn't listen. She walked out and hid in the front bush, watching the fat man out there. Joyce closed the door and watched out the window. She listened as a woman's voice cried, "Please, take me instead." _

_That was Lily's voice. Lorreta listened to hear some more._

_"Stand aside, silly girl," said a cruel voice. _

_"No! Not Harry! Not Harry! Please --I'll do anything--" Lily pleaded. _

_"Avada Kedrava!" the cruel voice cried. There was a flash of green light. Lorreta gasped. It was the same green light that hit James. Then, Lorreta heard the same words again, this time though, something happened. _

_A baby was crying. The windows busted and the door was knocked off its hinges. The fat man ran down the street as a motorcycle came down from the sky. A young man jumped off of it and ran to the Potter house. _

_"James? James!" the man cried, grabbing James' body. "No," he sobbed. Lorreta listened as footsteps ran into the nursery. More sobbing was involved. _

_After a couple of minutes passed, the man came out holding a little baby. The child was sound asleep apparently. A large man appeared at the end of the street. _

_"Sirius, what are you doing 'ere?" the large man asked. _

_"I'm taking Harry. That's what Lily and James wanted," the young man named Sirius said. _

_"Professor Dumbledore wants him to go to his aunt's." the man said. _

_"But-Petunia..." Sirius looked down at the child, and held him out. "Take my bike and leave." Sirius offered. _

_"Thank you. I'll return with it," the man said. _

_"No Hagrid, I'm afraid I have no further use of it," Sirius stated, and ran up the street. _

_The man called Hagrid climbed onto the motorcycle and took off. Sirius watched as they flew overhead. Lorreta was getting ready to take off and head back into the house when she heard, "Lily and James, Sirius! How could you!"_

_Lorreta turned and looked back at the center of the street. Sirius was standing at one end of the road and the fat man at the other. There was a bunch of people standing behind the fat man, watching from their doors and the street. Lorreta listened as Sirius laughed like a madman. There was a huge explosion, and people went flying everywhere. _

_Lorreta gasped. Young children flew into the air and hit the ground, young adults did the same. There was several pops and one pop went right next to Sirius._

_"Sirius Black, you are under arrest for the murder of James and Lily Potter," the man said, putting handcuffs on Sirius. Sirius continued to laugh. _

_"Sir, come over hear," another voice said. The man that held Sirius walked to the street where the fat man stood. Instead, there was no body there. _

_"A finger?" the man asked, looking at Sirius. _

_"Pettigrew," the other whispered._

_**End of Flashback**_

Harry watched as tears streamed down Lorreta's face. It was horrible to remember.

"And that-that's what happened one Halloween night," Lorreta said. Harry nodded and got up.

"It's been great visiting you. It was nice to meet you," Harry stated.

"Please, Harry, forgive me for crying. It's just...that night, your mother and father sacrificed _so _much that it

left you alive," Lorreta said.

"Thank-thank you," Harry whispered, unsure what he was supposed to say. "I really must be going."

Lorreta nodded and lead Harry to the door. She opened it and watched as he stepped out.

"If you're ever in the neighborhood again, please, come over anytime. I would love to tell you other stories about them. They really were wonderful people," Lorreta said. Harry turned around and looked at her.

"That would be great. Good-bye," Harry said, and nodded his head. He came to the end of her lawn and crossed back into the lawn which belonged to his parent's at one time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Remembering

Rose walked back to her house. It had fresh cut grass with several flower beds in it. There was a large gate that surrounded it, a large 'P' on the front gate. The gates swung open and Rose walked in. She walked up to the house and opened the door.

"Mum, dad, I'm home," Rose called out. There was a rumble on the stairs and four children filed into the room.

"Rose, you're home? So early?" asked a girl. Rose nodded.

"Where are mum and dad at, Katherine?" Rose asked.

"They're in the back room," Katherine replied.

"Mum said they didn't need disturbing. They put charms on the door so nothing would be heard," said a boy with dark auburn hair.

Rose looked at her middle oldest brother. This was Jonathan Potter. He had the smarts of his mother and the looks of his grandfather. He didn't look much like the other Potter children, but he was their brother. His light brown eyes gave him away easily. Jonathan was sorted into Gryffindor when he came to Hogwarts, but nobody doubted the Potter clan would be all in Gryffindor.

Then there were the twins, Katherine and Michael. Both were born two years after Jonathan had been born. But neither of them looked like twins. Katherine had light brown hair and emerald eyes, and Michael had jet black hair with hazel eyes. It was surprising how they both came out at the same time and didn't look anything alike. Katherine was sorted into Ravenclaw when she came to Hogwarts and Michael was sorted into Gryffindor, also.

"Really, mum and dad need to lighten up. Maybe if I put a couple of stink bombs by the door, then maybe they'd come out of the kitchen," Michael said, an evil smirk on his face. Rose looked at Michael.

"It doesn't shock me none that you were sorted into Gryffindor, when you should've been a Slytherin," Rose stated.

"Hey, at least someone in this house got sorted into something other than Gryffindor," Katherine stated.

_Maybe I'll be lucky to sneak out when none of them are arguing. We all know how Michael feels about Katherine being in Ravenclaw, _Rose thought.

"Now, listen here," Michael started. "You were sorted into Ravenclaw because you're the smart one in this house. And plus mum always wanted one of her children in Ravenclaw. Gryffindor is all that runs in the line."

Rose began to walk away. She walked up the flight of stairs and turned right, as they headed to the girl's wing of the house. She had her own room and didn't need to share it. She came to a stop in front of her door. A large 'R' hung on it. Rose opened the door and looked inside. Her bed was in the left corner and her bookcase was in the right corner.

_Don't see why Michael goes on about her being in Ravenclaw. I should've been there, but I fought the stupid hat to put me in Gryffindor. I wanted to make mother and father proud of me. Now look where it ends._

Rose fell onto her bed and closed her eyes. She wanted to do some remembering.

_**Flashback**_

_"Oh Lily, you've got such a beautiful little girl. It's sad that you lost your other one," said a middle aged woman. _

_"It's okay Lorreta. I've managed to keep Harry out of my mind," Lily said. The baby bounced in her mother's arms. _

_"Oops, it looks like she's hungry. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Lily said. _

_"Sure thing, deary. Have a good night," Lorreta said. _

_"You too," Lily replied._

_**End of Flashback**_

Rose opened her eyes to see a pair of eyes looking at her. They were blue and had a tint of grey to them, and they belonged to a light brown haired boy. Rose smiled.

"What are you doing here, Rom?" Rose asked. The boy smiled.

"Same thing you're doing here," Rom replied. Rose chuckled.

"Yeah right. This is my room, silly," Rose said. Rom jumped off the bed and sat at the end of it.

"Seriously, I thought you forgot that today was a two month anniversary," Rom joked.

"Two months? Nah, I think it was longer than that," Rose stated.

There was a knock on the door and it opened a little to reveal more eyes. Rose smiled. Of course, her best friend Melanie had to be the snoop.

"What are you two doing?" Melanie asked, walking in and taking a seat at the end of the bed by Rom.

"Talking," Rom and Rose replied at the same time.

"Talking?" Melanie asked.

"Yes. Just-talking," Rose replied.

"Okay." Melanie looked at Rom. "Uncle Remus said that it's time for dinner. So, we best head down."

The three of them walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Tonight of all nights was the night to have a huge family and friend's dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Another Home

Harry slid the door out of his way to reveal the inside of the house. He looked at the stairs. They were dark, damp, and full of cobwebs. Harry got his wand out.

"Lumos," Harry whispered. A little light came from the end of his wand.

Harry pointed it around the room to try and make out what was inside. He passed through the living room. It had a sofa, a chair, and a small fireplace. A little table that was snapped in half sat in front of the sofa.

Harry walked over to the mantle of the fireplace and ran his fingers through the dust. He blew at it once and the dust cleared somewhat. He picked up a small picture frame that was upside down. He flipped it over and gasped.

There in the frame were Lily and James with their arms around little Harry. Next to James stood Sirius and next to Lily stood Remus. They were looking up and smiling at him. James's arm wrapped around Lily's waist and pulled her closer. She giggled a little.

Harry put the picture in his pocket and picked up something that was rectangular shaped. On the front it had the letters "JP + LE LOVE".

_Okay, that obviously means it has something to do with mum and dad. No doubt about that, _Harry thought. He dusted the cover off some more and opened it. The first picture was a shocker. Lily and James were standing in front of their house, arms wrapped around each other. A girl with curly hair and a guy with slick hair stood behind them, both wrapped together. Harry closed his eyes to try and picture it.

_**Flashback**_

_Lily ran up to James with Harry in her arms. They were standing in front of a small house. A woman _

_with ginger hair looked at them._

_"Come on Harry, dear. Smile," Lily whispered in the nine month old's ear. Harry giggled and bounced around. _

_"Do it for mummy and daddy," James said, taking his giggling son. _

_"Come on, Prongs. Get your child around and let's get the picture taken," the woman said. James chuckled. _

_"Go ahead, Miss Phillips. He's ready," James said. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Harry opened his eyes and turned the page. There was a photo of baby Harry playing with his first broomstick. It hovered maybe an inch over the ground. James was laughing and Lily was nowhere to be seen. Harry shut the album. He had had enough photos for right now.

He stuffed it into his pocket with the other picture and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. The kitchen was a normal kitchen. It was a little smaller than Petunia's, but perfect for a small family. Harry looked into see if there was maybe another door around, perhaps a slider, but none was found. He exited the kitchen and walked back to where the stairs where.

"It doesn't hurt to try 'em out." Harry whispered, pointing his wand to shine up the stairs.

Harry walked up the stairs, dodging the cobwebs and listening to the creaks they made. Some stairs weren't meant to last long. He came to a stop at the first door he came across. There were no letter markings or anything. He opened the closed door and peeked around the corner.

This wasn't the nursery. It was Lily and James' room. Harry walked in and shut the door behind him. The first place he walked was right over to the dresser. He pushed it in and then pulled it out. _CREAK! _Harry dusted it off and peered inside. There were enough robes to last someone maybe a month. He shut it and opened the first drawer.

Quickly, he shut it again. That was definitely the wrong drawer. It was Lily's personal belongings. He opened the drawer next to it and shut that one too. Those were James' personal belongings. No need to snoop through his parents' personal clothing sizes or anything.

Harry, being done, walked away from the dresser and over to the bedside table. He shined his wand over the table to see if there was anything worth looking at, but there wasn't. He opened the top drawer and looked inside. There was another album, this time with no markings on it. He sat it on the bed and closed the drawer. He opened the second drawer and it was empty. Harry closed it and opened the last drawer. There in the bottom drawer, there was an envelope, with his name on it.

Harry sat down on the bed, leaving the drawer open, and looked at the envelope. It had nice neat handwriting and was covered in dust. He unsealed the back carefully and pulled the letter out. The sweet smell of perfume filled his nose.

_October 29th, 1981_

_Dearest Harry,_

_Today we have been told by Albus that Voldemort is once again after us. We have your godfather out patrolling the streets. Once again, we're not aloud to leave. Lorreta Granger, such a dear, isn't aloud to contact us anymore. _

_It's sad though, my Harry. Your father and I have been forced to quit our jobs and stay at home to keep you safe. Your Aunt Petunia, she does well to keep you in mind. You know, she was never like she is today. She used to be kind, and generous. But now that she has that blasted Vernon, he's turned her against us. _

_Your godfather has convinced your father and me to switch Secret Keepers. Yes, I know stupid idea. But, he said Voldemort is less likely to come after Wormtail. Sirius always did have a kind heart. James is out at the moment. I didn't want him to go, being under this spell and all, but he said he needed to. I can't stop your father anymore, child._

_I'm sitting here watching you sleep in the basin. You're cursed, Harry. James gave you that ugly mop of hair you wear on that beautiful head of yours and I cursed you with my eyes. There isn't nothing to be ashamed of though. You're the beautiful boy that I had and nothing can change that._

_  
Guess what? Mummy is due in two days. Yep, you're going to be a little brother. I still haven't told your father. He doesn't suspect anything either. I mean, with all the Camouflage Charms and Hiding Charms, it's easy to hide it. You're going to have a little sister. I've came up with the name Rose. I hope you like it. Rose Lily, my first daughter, and she gets to take my name. _

_Well, it's time to go. I'll write you more later._

_Love you always & forever,_

_Your mother, Lily_

Harry looked up at the window. The sun was getting ready to set. He'd been there too long. He slid the letter back into the envelope and into the photo album.

"What could it hurt if I stay here for the night?" Harry asked himself. "Besides, after a couple of Cleaning Charms, it'll look Okay." He lay on the bed and fell asleep. Hunger was the least of his worries.


End file.
